This invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of cottage or similar fresh cheese, wherein a milk coagulate is cut to a curd granulate, the granular structure of the curd is maintained by stirring the curd-whey mixture and subsequently leaving it to settle, the curd granulate is "scalded" by heating, and finally the curd granulate treated in this manner, after meanwhile having had the whey extracted, is washed and cooled with water and iced water.